RGN Weather: Special Report
by Milk64
Summary: Janna always goes above and beyond when giving her report. Today is no exception. Based on a picture I had commissioned from Teenn: /pictures/user/Teenn/234814/Commission-janna-forec ast


"This is Janna, coming to you live from the RGN Studios in lovely downtown Piltover."

Janna smiled at the camera. Another forecast began as they always did - the catchy weather report music had already started; she was on. Janna enjoyed her job as Piltover's premiere weathergirl, it was always a little bit of fun to dress up and show the TV-viewing citizens of Piltover what a classy lady she really was. It was especially exciting to report on good weather. Today was a lovely day for a forecast – RGN meteorologists had predicted warm weather and clear skies for the upcoming weekend.

Something was strange about today, though. Few words had been spoken to Janna as she entered the studio, despite her insistent questioning. There were also a few unfamiliar men on the set, standing just in her peripheral vision off-camera. Seemed like some sort of special report might be in store, but no one had briefed her. Was she to speak with guests about changes in the weather? Just who were these strangers, and what was the occasion?

Janna tried to put the strange circumstances to the back of her mind, and continued with her report. She had grown accustomed to being a TV personality. It was a matter of appearances; sharply dressed and always smiling Janna fit the bill for an anchor perfectly. She had spent countless hours practicing eye contact, and perfecting her speech patterns - mispronunciations were embarrassing and to be avoided at all costs. Above all, a professional attitude was the weatherperson's most valuable asset. No matter what the circumstances, the weather report must go on.

That was an idea Janna had become married to over the months she had been the weathergirl. So far, it hadn't led her astray. Janna was always prompt and well-rehearsed when it came time for her to take the stage. Technical difficulties were somewhat inevitable in the television industry, but Janna always did her best to ignore the distractions and complete her broadcast. The show's producers had quickly taken a shine to Janna; in addition to being easy on the eyes, there was no one better than her at her job in all of Valoran.

"It will be a great weekend for any outdoor activities you have planned. Expect sunshine and a light breeze through to Monday."

As Janna continued her report, she kept her mantra in mind. Her first attention was to the teleprompter, then to her director behind the camera. Her smile never faltered, and she annunciated each word clearly and cheerfully. Her attention therefore was not on the pack of men standing just to her side. Janna would have forgotten their presence entirely if she had not been watching her director when he gestured to the men, referencing them to some unknown party behind him in the studio. Without a break in her report, Janna made careful observation of the men in the corner of her eye. If she had to estimate, she would have to say there were four or five in total. They had never been present in the studio before today, and Janna had little idea what their purpose was today.

The forecast continued otherwise as normal. The first segment was dedicated to the northern region of Piltover, a mainly residential area of the sprawling city-state. Having discussed the immediately upcoming weather, it was time to relate the extended five-day forecast for the region. Each listing was accompanied by a graphic on the screen behind her, so Janna turned to point at the graph that would soon appear behind her. As she turned her head, however, she noticed something had changed in her surroundings. One of the men was now standing much closer to the screen than he had been previously. Janna got a good look at him as she moved her head; he was a young man, probably not older than she was, well-built with impressive muscles. Janna considered that he might be model of some sort working with the studio.

"On Thursday, we'll see a few more clouds, and a slight temperature drop. Still nice weather, but you might not want to leave the house in shorts."

Janna was beginning to feel uncomfortable. The man was very close now; she wouldn't be surprised if he was on camera, as well. She couldn't quite turn her head at the required angle without the audience noticing, but it appeared the mysterious man was also making a repetitive motion at his waist. It reminded Janna of… She tried to block out any lewd thoughts, as they would only serve to distract her from the forecast. Janna reassured herself nothing was wrong. The report would go on.

A few moments passed, and it became unmistakable from the sound in her right ear. The man at her side was _definitely_ masturbating; it seemed incredibly likely he was on camera as well. What was happening and why was nothing being done about it? Janna attempted to make eye contact with the director. Surely he would notice there was something wrong. But as she smiled at the director, he simply gave her the thumbs-up. As strange as the circumstances were, Janna was to keep reporting as if there were no man pleasuring himself next to her. Whatever was necessary to keep the show going, Janna was willing to do.

"Next, we'll take a look at southern Piltover, where we're surely in for a similarly nice weekend. Show us tho-"

Janna paused and cleared her throat. She had started reading the next line on the teleprompter, but the line in its entirety was clearly not meant to be read. Instead, it seemed to be a direction. Janna had never received any directions via the teleprompter before; there had never been any need. Now she was being ordered to do something she was not so sure she could do.

The text on the teleprompter was unmistakable: "Show us those tits, Janna!" Janna took another hesitant glance at the director, who again gave her the thumbs-up. Afterwards, he pantomimed pulling down his shirt, signaling her to do the same. It seemed wholly inappropriate to do such a thing on live television, but there was a pressing concern on her hands: the teleprompter would not scroll onwards until she had completed the bottom line, meaning in this case revealing her breasts to the camera. If she paused for too long, the viewers at home would know something was wrong. Janna valued her reputation as the premier weathergirl more than anything, and would do anything not to lose it.

Knowing she had no choice, Janna reluctantly began. Her jacket already left her bust exposed, so it meant all she would have to do was pull her blouse and bra down a little bit. Without taking her eyes off the camera, Janna reached down and started to tug on the light blue fabric of the blouse, leaving her bra on display. _Just one more step_… Janna finally pulled away the cups of the bra, exposing her plump breasts. Her nipples instantly hardened upon being let into the cool, air-conditioned environment of the studio. It felt so strange having exposed herself in the company of others. She was filled with a sense of dread as she realized how many people had just seen her show her tits. It was a terrifying thought, but also an exciting one – there was an intrigue to the taboo act that made Janna feel as if she were some sort of exotic nude model or lusty porn star.

The operator of the teleprompter had evidently been appeased, as the text began scrolling. The proceeding text was back to business, giving her the next lines to use in her report. Lines she would have expected to see on any other day appeared on the screen. Was the one expository message the only direction she would receive? She doubted that was the case. A soft moan in her right ear reminded Janna of something else – the man at her side had not halted his masturbation. What was more, the man had also mounted a stool, bringing his penis on the same level as Janna's bust line. There was no doubt he would be coming to orgasm soon, and it had become very obvious where he intended to cum.

"We'll begin to see a cold front start moving in over the next several days-"

The man had clearly reached his peak, announcing his ejaculation with a louder moan. Janna dared not stop her sentence, as it might make the meaning of the full sentence confusing to the viewer.

"-advancing from south to north, finally making its way through the whole region."

Janna stifled a gasp as the warm fluid landed unceremoniously on her face. She was thankful she wore eyeglasses during the broadcast, as the ensured she wouldn't have to blink to keep the cum from landing in her eyes. The man delivered an impressive load as she finished her sentence, managing to coat her face and the front of her hair before slowing down. The pleasured cock dribbled a few drops on her bare tits before finishing the ejaculation. The man, spent and satisfied, quickly exited the frame and left to dress himself somewhere backstage.

Having been so preoccupied with the currently cumming man, Janna had failed to notice another had appeared on her other side. She did her best to continue reading the lines appearing on the screen before her as she readied herself to receive the next cumshot.

"As we move on to the evening, remember that it will be getting darker earlier, and that the winds will pick up quite quickly after the sun has set."

The second man was much closer upon approaching than the first had been. Janna noticed from the corner of her eye that he also had a much shorter cock than the first, in addition to his shorter stature. All-in-all, the second man was a much less attractive specimen. She was less excited about letting this man add his cum to the dripping collection on her face, but there was not much she could do without going against the duties of her job. Janna did her best to ignore the man's jerking and continue with her broadcast.

It wasn't long, however, before she felt her hand twitch involuntarily as fresh cum hit her skin. The second man managed to reach an impressive height despite not having the stool the first man had. His cum made it up to her left hand, where it landed both on the hand itself and the microphone clutched between her fingers. The second man's orgasm finished quickly, leaving Janna to watch a stain forming on the fabric of her left jacket sleeve. Janna's smile almost faltered with the thought of cleaning the garment, but she managed to catch herself just in time.

As the second man turned to depart, Janna noticed that she had reached where the usual end of the weather report would be. All of the regions were covered, and it was time now to bid farewell to the audience. Or at least, that was what would have happened on a normal day. Today, there were more words appearing on the teleprompter. Janna knew she would have to obey just as she did before, to keep her job and reputation. The text scrolled up and into view, and contained, instead of directions, more lines for her to speak. She read aloud from the screen.

"Stay tuned for a new segment on the RGN Weather Report that we've taken to calling 'Gangbang that Weathergirl!' A couple of guys will be joining my slutty self for a little additional programming beyond our usual weather report. We're sure you'll enjoy this high-energy new segment, and we'll hopefully be able to continue the tradition in the future!"

Janna swallowed as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Receiving cumshots had been one thing, but this? Were they serious? Sure, she could try to run away now if she wanted, but… The more she thought of it, the less Janna was opposed to the idea. She had always fantasized about being a porn star, and this could be her big break… And besides, it would be criminal to leave the viewers unsatisfied.

It was best that she make it her own if she wanted to make a good impression. She stuck out her tongue and gave the camera her best cute wink. What else? She decided it would be okay if she went off the script, as she often did.

"Make sure you don't touch that dial, or you'll miss the best part! Now bring out those guys, I'm ready!"

Janna was just trying to sell herself, but she hadn't lied. She had become extremely aroused when the two men were taking their turns ejaculating on her. The lewd nature of the act itself, combined with how it had occurred unrehearsed in the middle of a live television broadcast, had sent her into a new frontier of arousal. As uncomfortable as she had felt during, she had to admit that she liked the idea of what had happened to her. The kinkiness of the event was exciting, especially how it had been done against her will - neither man had asked permission, or even acknowledged her, during the event.

Heeding her invitation, the three remaining men advanced and stood behind her. It was time to put her money where her mouth was - and, most likely, her mouth where their dicks were. Janna took her eyes off of the camera for the first time in the whole broadcast in order to size up her company. It seemed the second man had been the odd one out in the whole affair – the remaining three were all handsome and muscular to some degree. She was overjoyed to be in the company of so many well-equipped men, who would no doubt show her a good time.

As if receiving some sort of unseen cue, each man laid their hands on Janna. The groping hands probed and explored her body, leaving no inch uncovered. The cum that already covered her breasts and face was spread across her, giving Janna's exposed skin a glistening appearance, as if she had been covered in oil. Janna shifted but did not struggle as the exploring hands began to remove more of her clothing. Her jacket was left hanging open as her blouse was pulled all the way up and over her breasts, coming to a rest around her neck. At the same time, her skirt was pulled down so that her red panties were in full view for the camera.

Having such a large collection of foreign hands playing with her was both a strange and erotic sensation for Janna. The curious digits came from all directions, plucking and prodding spots all over her body. It was difficult to tell whose hands were whose with all the men standing with their faces out of her view, their similar tanned skin tones all but indistinguishable. Janna relished every second of the playful attention. One hand caressed her thigh, while another rubbed her wet womanhood through her panties. A hand feeling her stomach competed with two that gripped her breasts, rubbing and fondling the pert tits. Two fingers of a hand were offered to her mouth, and she did not hesitate to engulf them with her mouth, prompting the hand then to take its newfound moisture and go explore another part of her body.

Finally, two hands (apparently belonging to the same person) got impatient with the presence of Janna's panties, and decided to take matters into their own… fingers. The skimpy garment was promptly discarded, pulled down in the same position as the skirt. Both articles were then pulled over her heels and thrown to some other part of the room – Janna hardly noticed to where they disappeared. Seizing the opportunity, a third hand began to grope her now-available vagina, teasing the opening and collecting some of the lady lubricant.

Janna noticed that she still held her microphone. It wasn't on, and was essentially a prop for the purposes of the in-studio broadcast, but it would certainly come in handy during the upcoming scene. With some squirming, she managed to move her arms past those still squeezing her tits to bring the microphone to her mouth.

"It looks like we're all set here. Let's get in for a closer look!"

She took the microphone away from her mouth and spun it in her hands, changing her grip to hold the tool like one would hold a pencil. As the male hand continued to poke shallowly into the bottom of her pussy, she brought the microphone to her wanting opening and began to rub the head near her clitoris. The feeling was not very pleasurable, a far cry from a more preferred method of masturbation, but the act was more for show than anything. The hand teasing her must have felt crowded out, as it quit its attempts and instead walked its way up to Janna's unoccupied mouth, letting her taste her own juices.

One of the men, now fully disrobed, lay down on the floor beneath Janna, his erect member making a tantalizing sight for the horny weathergirl. She caught the camera angling downward towards the man now under her, signaling that it was time to ride. Janna wasted no time in lowering herself to squat over the man, making sure not to step on any fingers or toes – she considered what a dangerous weapon heels could become in an orgy.

With a slow and deliberate motion, she impaled herself on the eager cock. She let out a moan upon reaching the base. The man's warm, throbbing length felt heavenly buried in her pussy, which had been drooling in need of cock for quite some time now. Janna brought her microphone back up to her mouth as she began to slowly slide her tight vagina up and down on the man beneath her.

"This just in," Janna's voice faltered, the result of trying to speak with an enormous cock pulsing within her. "I'm a whore," She added finally, fearing the audience might not understand her pun in reference to being entered.

The microphone fell to the floor; she wouldn't need it where she was going. The other two men had now had ample time to prepare their dicks, and Janna had a couple of ideas what to do with them. She directed her attention first to the man on her left; who she decided had a particularly delicious-looking cock. Without a word, she began fellating the erect dick. Despite never having given oral, Janna was pleasantly surprised to find she could fit the member most of the way down her throat without too much trouble. She choked a little bit, making her eyes water, but she was otherwise successful in her endeavor.

The man below her worked autonomously, making a steady series of athletic thrusts in his best attempt to bang the slutty weathergirl squatting over him. She admired his work – he required no maintenance, allowing her to devote her full attention to the blowjob she was giving. Janna made sure that her eyes never lost contact with the camera for long. She had to angle herself somewhat strangely on the cock in order to accomplish a direct line-of-sight, but she hoped the end product would be well worth it. As the dick in her pussy thrust upwards, she throated herself on the man at her face in an attempt to synch the movements. Janna quickly made a game out of trying to have both meatsticks at maximum depth at the same time.

She hadn't forgotten about the third man on her other side, however. Janna wasn't about to let one of her gentleman suitors be ignored. Without taking her mouth off the second's cock, she grasped the neglected dick in her right hand. She began to stroke the dick, which she quickly recognized as being the longest of the bunch. Remembering her company orientation on workplace safety, Janna stroked the cock using primarily wrist motion. Pumping her whole arm to get the man off was extremely inefficient and would leave her feeling sore after a few short minutes.

Evidently seeking some new action, ass guy exited Janna's tight pussy and inserted his member instead into her even tighter anus. Janna moaned deeply onto blowjob guy's cock, currently sheathed in her throat, as she was penetrated in her virgin hole. Her first anal right off the bat! Janna thought it might be some sort of record. It probably wouldn't be noted, however; she hadn't even signed a contract yet. Anal was as painful as everyone had always told her, but Janna was ready to endure anything. She was having way too much fun to stop now.

Worrying that handjob guy might be feeling left out, Janna decided to officially switch the titles held by the men. She pulled the cock she was sucking from her mouth, a long trail of spit following her lips as she rotated her head to accept the other cock. Ex-handjob guy's cock was significantly longer than ex-blowjob guy's, and Janna found herself struggling to throat the whole thing. Stroking the previously-fellated cock became much easier, in the other hand, because of the mix of saliva and cherry red lipstick remaining on the member. With the slick motion becoming quicker and quicker, Janna needed to be careful she didn't inadvertently cut the dick with her exhaustively manicured nails. That could end badly.

Thankfully, ass guy was being merciful on Janna's asshole. He thrust to his full depth, but did so slowly, not wanting to overwhelm the woman riding him. What was amazing to Janna was that she could still feel sensation in her pussy, even though she was being fucked in the ass. There was something to this whole anal sex business, she concluded in that moment. To her surprise, it even began to feel good. She tried harder to push down on the dick, begging to be fucked harder. The man responsible for the dick got the hint soon enough, and held onto her ass as he increased his tempo and force to please the insatiable Janna. Meanwhile, Janna removed the second dick from her mouth, going back to suck the first again. After a few minutes of frenzied swapping, she could feel both men reaching their peaks.

Janna took a cock in each hand, stroking both in perfect rhythm. She eyed her microphone on the floor, but realized she had no way to hold it without letting go of one of the men. But then she got an idea. She turned backwards to address the man penetrating her ass.

"Could you grab my mic for me?"

The man seemed confused at first, but eventually shrugged and reached for the microphone to his side. "Just hold it up to my mouth. Yeah, like that. Ohhh, just like that. Thanks."

Finally having her microphone available, Janna could at last deliver her line. "There's a chance we'll be seeing heavy seminal rain tonight. Don't forget your umbrellas!" When she stopped speaking, her assistant dropped the microphone, occupying his hand instead by groping her left breast.

Janna gently tugged both dicks, beckoning the two men to close in on her mouth. When both cocks were in firing range of her mouth, she held it wide open and began to stroke faster and faster. It didn't take long before the pleasured dicks began to deliver their loads. The longer man came first, making a surprisingly below-average deposit in the First Oral Bank of Janna. The slightly shorter man picked up his slack though, cumming much harder into Janna's mouth. Some of ex-blowjob guy's cum splashed over and trickled down her right cheek, mixing with the almost dried cum from earlier in the report. The two spent men simultaneously took a knee next to Janna, as if they had rehearsed their finale. They admired their handiwork as Janna collected the spilled semen with her fingernails, bouncing on the cock beneath her all the while. Janna wasn't satisfied until she made sure every last drop ended up in her mouth.

All that remained was the man in her ass. His endurance had proved impressive up until now, but Janna's supreme tightness was wearing him thin. After a few more thrusts into Janna's ass, he slid out from under the weathergirl and stood up. He stroked himself off while hovering over Janna, who tilted her head backwards so that his balls rested on her forehead. He didn't last much longer to his own hand, and added his cum to the massive reservoir collected in Janna's agape mouth.

Having served their purpose, the men ducked out of the shot. The last sequence was between Janna and the audience. She saw the almost imperceptible zoom of the camera lens, and knew the focus was right where it needed to be. She picked up her microphone with sticky fingers, holding it up to her mouth one last time.

"Hggh gug gargle," said Janna, almost choking on the cum in amusement at her own wit. Then, without an enormous gulp, she swallowed the entire load, sending the hard work of a few honest men down her throat.

"Ahh! How refreshing," Janna stuck her tongue out, proving she had not left any of her treat.

"Well, that will do it for today. We hope you'll tune in tomorrow. For now, though, this is Piltover's finest cumslut Janna, signing off."

The sign in the corner of the room blinked, switching from "ON AIR" to "OFF AIR." The red light on the camera likewise turned off. The broadcast had concluded.

The lights in the room beyond the camera flipped on, revealing a room filled wall to wall with spectators. Janna simply blinked in amazement. She had no idea so many of her coworkers, men and women alike, had turned up to her debut. What was more, the room had burst into applause. Janna swelled with pride, her cheeks flushing crimson. Her costars again joined her in the studio, and the five gave a bow to the appreciative audience.

Janna gave a broad smile as a single tear rolled down her cheek. The best job had just gotten better, and who knew where she would go next!


End file.
